


Drabble Meme results

by ratherastory



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-17
Updated: 2010-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratherastory/pseuds/ratherastory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a drabble meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble Meme results

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimy thing: I think we all know by now that I very sadly am the owner of nothing at all, yes?  
> Spoilers & Warnings: Spoilers for all aired episodes, especially 5.14. No warnings needed, I don't think.

1- For **pkwench** , who wanted Castiel being awesome and sweet. It sort of worked out that way. ;)

They haven't tied Sam down yet, but they probably should. His throat is raw from screaming, and he wishes that they'd maybe gag him, too. Truss him up, throw him in a corner, lock the door and throw away the key. He's retreated to the wall furthest from the door, curls in on himself, locking his arms around his knees, tries to shut out the world.

There's a feather-light touch on his arm. He looks up, expecting Dean, and is surprised to find Castiel instead, gaze intent, earnest as ever.

“Don't worry. All will be well again. Have faith.”

*****

2- For **melanth0** who wanted horny!Dean. This went kind of outside my comfort zone, so I hope I did it justice!

There's a certain joy in this. He spots the hot chick at the corner table about twenty minutes after he gets to the bar. So he orders a beer and makes sure he catches her attention. It's not difficult. One minute he's making smouldering eye contact with her, and the next she's giving him an unmistakeably come-hither look. With a swing of denim-clad hips she's out the front door, and when he follows he finds her leaning against the Impala, smirking at him.

It never even occurs to him to ask her how she knew which car was his.

*****

3- For **jaffatech** , who requested hurt!Dean. It kind of turned a bit into sick!Dean, but I hope it's close enough. :)

“Dean.”

Everything's swimmy. Swimmy is bad. He might hurl. He swats at Sam's hands, is a little chagrined when he misses entirely.

“Quit _pokin'_ at me.”

“Dean, come on. Let me check you out.”

Baseball mitts. Sam got his hands replaced when Dean wasn't looking. “Spat on me.” Might definitely hurl.

“Yeah, she did.”

Not going to hurl. “Gross. D'we get 'er?”

“You got her.”

“Witch spit. Gross. She gone?” No hurling.

“Yeah, she is.”

“Good. Otherwise... might be awkward.”

He hurls, but Sam is there to hold him together.

*****

4- For **annj_g80** , who wanted a follow-up to **Take Me Home** with newly!human!Sam, preferably funny.

“What's going on with you?” Dean asks, but the question lacks the usual underlying irritation. Just curiosity. “You just about jumped a mile there.”

Sam forces himself to take a deep breath, rubs his hands on his jeans in a visible effort to ground himself. “I'm fine.”

Is Sam _blushing_? “Seriously, dude. Spill.”

“It's nothing, Dean. Let it go.”

“Sam,” Dean's tone brooks no argument, and Sam rolls his eyes.

“Fine. I just... _IthoughtIsawasquirrel_. Happy?” he snaps.

For a second Dean just stares. Then under Sam's baleful glare, he dissolves into helpless giggles.

*****

5- For **dinalori** , who after **Take Me Home** wanted Castiel to talk to Jimmy.

“Uh... so what brings you around? So to speak?” Jimmy sounds nervous, unsure.

“I wished to speak with you.”

“About what?”

Castiel feels just as unsettled as Jimmy sounds. “Anything you want.”

“Oookay. Look, Cas, it's not... are you sure you don't want anything?”

It's unutterably sad that this is how Jimmy feels. “I didn't think before, that it was necessary for us to speak. I feel differently now.”

“Oh.”

“Is that all right?”

“Yeah, sure. It's kind of lonely in here by myself, you know.”

“I know it now.”

*****

6- For **dante_s_hell** , who wanted a drabble in which Sam doesn't want to let Dean out of his sight for some reason.

“Dude, I seriously feel like I've grown a second shadow.”

“Sorry.”

“Would you quit apologizing already?”

“So —right. Okay.”

Dean rolls his eyes. “All right, clingy. What's with you?”

“Nothing,” Sam fidgets next to him at the bar. Dean's twitchy, maybe because Sam doesn't have his laptop. It's their buffer, keeps them both in their comfort zone.

“Don't make me nag you.”

“How about I buy you a beer instead?” Sam offers with a small smile.

“Compromise accepted.”

They drink, and Dean sees everyone they've lost reflected in Sam's eyes.

*****

7- For **blubird_pie** (and it's totally kosher for you to request drabbles, babe!), who wanted Sam to do something nice for Dean, kind of like in **Stolen Moments**. (And can I take this opportunity to say how AWESOME it is to hear that you guys liked my previous stuff enough to refer back to it?)

When the feelings come back he begins to think Famine was probably full of shit. It's a trickle, then a full-on flood, until he finds himself screaming at the sky; and then perversely he finds himself wishing they'd all go away again. He spends three days trying very hard to drown them.

He wakes up with the world's worst hangover, and Sam is sitting on the bed, looking tired but alert, a steaming mug in his hand, smiling uncertainly.

“I brought coffee and Tylenol.”

He pushes himself upright, accepts the mug, reminded that not all feelings are necessarily bad.

*****

8- For **tifaching** , who wanted Deaf!Dean and Sam training.

Training with Dean is an eerily silent affair, just the sound of skin colliding with skin and fabric, the occasional crack of leather, harsh panting in his ears. Sam settles into the rhythm of punch-block-feint-dodge. They're evenly matched now, in spite of Dad's worries that Dean's disability will slow him down. Sam snorts at the thought just as he gets his ass handed to him.

Dean grins as he offers a hand to pull him up from the dusty ground.

 _How do you always know what I'm going to do?_ Sam signs.

Dean shrugs. _You tell me with your eyes_.

*****


End file.
